Lovely Family
by Pinkcott123
Summary: A girl just barge right in the guild saying that Juvia is her mom! What is the real story? Lyon x Juvia x Gray (hiatus!)
1. MAMA!

**I love Juvia in Fairy Tail. Best character comically and dramatically. Well, I just love her! I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_This is after the 7 year time skip after the grand magic games._

Lucy's POV

Yay! We finally, finally won the Grand Magic Games! The guild paid all of its debts and we are number 1 again! Everybody celebrated every day and the guild has been the same old guild since I first came here.

Loud and destructive.

What was different was the new addition to the guild.

"On yeah, when is she getting back?" Macao asked.

"Who is 'she'?" Master said drinking a beer.

"After you guys left a 12 year old girl wanted to join Fairy Tail. She was looking for Juvia." Wakaba answered.

"She was looking for Juvia?" Juvia said.

"Yes and when I told her that you have left for the S-class trial she waited for you while taking on some missions."

"So she waited for 7 years," Master said in a passive tone continuing to drink his beer, "Wait, how come I don't see a new face in the guild?"

"After Tenrou Island disappeared she started to take on harder missions hoping to find you and hopefully pay off the debt we had with Twilight Ogre," Wakaba said, "The last mission I know of is a 100-year mission. She gave us a communication lacrima and told us if we ever have info on Juvia that we need to tell her right away."

"Oh. WHATTTTTT?! Why is she at a 100-year mission?!" By this time Master's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and he dropped his cup.

"Don't worry Makarov. She is an S-class mage after all." Macao said.

"Oh. WHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!" Makarov's eyes became much bigger.

"She's an S-class mage?"

"Um...okay." Master was still shaking. "I shouldn't be surprised after seeing the first master. Still, she should not be at a 100-year mission. It is too dangerous for her unless she is on par with Gildarts. Have you told the girl that Juvia's back?"

"Yeah and she's coming back right now." Wakaba said.

"Really?" I asked, "Back from the mission?" Macao nodded. Meanwhile Natsu heard the whole thing.

"I want to fight this girl right now!" Natsu said," She must be strong to take a 100-year mission." He never got the chance since he was sent flying into a wall.

A girl about our age was right in front of us. She had sky blue hair with blue ribbons on both side of her head. She wore a simple white shirt with a touch of blue and a pair of jeans. The girl also wore a gold necklace with black and white pearls and a sapphire in the middle that was shaped like a teardrop. She was panting heavily with her hands on her knees in front of the guild doors.

"Hah, hah. Did you say that Juvia is back?!" The girl answered with her hands on her knees. She looked up.

"Oh, welcome back," Kinana said turning around,

"Julia."

"Hah, hah." The girl looked up and looked around the guild until she saw a girl with blue hair wearing a blue dress coat. Tears were coming out of her eyes and it seemed like she was trying to hold them back, but it failed.

The girl was running towards Juvia with her arms wide open. She was acting like a child crying tears comically while hugging Juvia.

"MAMA! I missed you!" The girl was still hugging her while Juvia was by the side wondering what was going on. Everybody had wide eyes on their faces and a thousand or so jaws dropped to the floor including mine.

"MAMA?!" Everyone screamed.

Julia's POV

"MAMA?!" Everybody's jaws dropped. Why? I thought Mama told them about me.

"Ah no, who are you?" This lady with blonde hair tied into a side ponytail was looking at me. At least someone's normal.

"My name is Julia, Julia Lockser." I grinned childishly.

"Who are you calling 'Mama', Julia?" The lady asked.

"Of course Mama is Juvia!" I hugged Juvia again, only tighter.

"Eeehhhhhhh?!" Every screamed again. I released Mama and saw her face with white, large eyes. She slump into a corner whispering something.

"She is my child? But I never...I never…." Now this is getting confusing. I see girl forming one group and guys forming another.

_In the girls' section_

"If she have a child that means she done that." a woman with white hair said. She squealed.

"That means she found her loved one!"

"Yeah, but the question is who's the father?" the blonde asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It got to be Gray!" This girl also had white hair, but it was much shorter than the first lady.

"I will personally have to congratulate Gray." A woman with long red hair said cracking her knuckles. She must be powerful for all of the girls to be shaking. Well, except the older woman with white hair.

"But isn't she too old to be Juvia's child?" a girl with wild blue hair said.

"Actually if you remember about the 7 year time skip it means that... wait you're right." the blonde said.

"It would have been impossible since Juvia would have to be 7." The older white-haired woman said and sighed.

"That was a disappointment."

"What's a disappointment Mirajane?" A young girl with long blue hair asked.

"Nothing! Nothing I say. You're too young to understand." The other girl with blue hair said waving her arms around.

I still wonder what they mean by those words.

_In the guys' section_

"So you have finally become a man, huh Gray?" Wakaba said hanging his arm around the guy's neck.

"MAN!" This guy with spiky white hair roared. He needs to cut down on the caffeine.

"It is not what you think. I never did that! And I don't like Juvia!" This guy with black hair who is turning red seems to be the main topic in this whole fiasco. I think his name is Gray. Wait, what does he have to do with JUVIA?!

"What are you talking about?" a guy with pink hair asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"Nothing that you'll ever understand ash brain." The man called Gray said.

"Do you want a fight, ice stripper?"

"Anytime fireball!" It seems like guy with pink hair and guy with black hair don't seem to get along that well.

"GUYS!" All eyes were watching me, "CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Juvia's POV

I still can't remember who this girl is. Julia, that name sounds familiar. I tried as hard as I can to remember, but I got nothing.

"Who are you?" I asked. That seems to be the wrong thing to say. The girl started to cry.

"Y-you forgot about me. WAAAAA!"

"Don't cry." I said chuckling nervously. I patted her head. Huh, a memory suddenly flashed in my head even though it was only a second.

"Don't cry." I repeated.

"Huh?" The girl dried her tears. "What did you say?" She asked looking up. I paused for a moment.

"Could you be-"

"You remembered!" She hugged me and jumped up and down.

Julia's POV

Mama remembered! She remembered me! I jumped up and down cheering.

"Wai! Wai! Yay!" I yelled.

"Julia." Juvia said quietly.

"What?" I asked still cheering.

"Juvia is dizzy." She said with spirals around her eyes.

"AH! Sorry Mama!" I said and released Juvia. She quickly sat down on a chair. The blonde girl walks up to me again.

"If you are Juvia's daughter, who's the father?"

"I have no father." I answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I was raised by a dragon when I was born. For some unknown reason, she just disappeared on X777. Juvia took me in and I see her as a mother ever since."

"So that's the whole story. We thought... never mind."

"You were thinking about what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Anyway, you finally see your long lost mom, so banzai!" The girl with blonde hair said. People started talking about others things trying to avoid the subject.

"Don't avoid the question, what were you guys thinking?" Everybody was panicking. They were talking about Gray before and how he and Mama could have done that. Gray and Juvia, Gray and Juvia. Something clicked into place.

I walk over to the guy with the black hair.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Do you like Juvia?" I said bluntly.

"Huh?" Mama perked up and faced us.

"Do you like her?" I reapeated.

"No way! It is more like Juvia is in love with me."

"Do you feel the same way back?" Mama was blushing madly right now.

"Heck no! I do not feel that way about he-" My expression became dark.

"Don't you ever hurt Juvia." I said coldly. An ice sword appeared in my hand near the man's neck.

"So you're an ice dragon slayer huh? Still you can never beat me in ice magic."

"You're wrong."

"This isn't ice magic. This magic I have is much stronger than your puny ice."

"Do I hear a challenge?" He smirked.

"This is coming from a guy who has a sword at his neck. Fine. I accept your challenge." I answered. Soon we were outside with the whole guild watching.

"Show me your sword." I said.

"You're going to regret it." He said cockily. "Ice Make: Sword!" A sword twice the size of mine appeared and he held it like it was normal.

"Who's the weaker one now?" He said. I placed a hand on my face.

"Cute weapon, but it's still weak."

"What did you say?"

"It's time for combat." I said. I ran towards him. He began to block with his sword, but as our swords clash the man's sword shatter into a million pieces.

"What?!" He said clearly shocked

"You should not be looking away." I said and sliced his stomach. He fell to the ground.

"Oh no, he needs help!" the young girl with long blue hair said. She ran towards the fallen man.

"Don't worry, it is not fatal. It should heal in a few hours." I started to walk away when the fallen man talked to me.

"You said that you're not an ice dragon slayer, so what is your magic?" I turned around.

"I am Julia Lockser, a water dragon slayer," I said creating the guild mark out of water. I started to walk back to the guild, but I stopped. I turned my head.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Gray, I'll remember your name." I walked back into the guild.

* * *

**Of course the one related to Juvia would be related to water. Tell me what you think!**


	2. The Past

Lucy's POV

Gray was in the infirmary. Everyone is just talking except me, Erza, Happy, Natsu, and Juvia. Wendy was looking after Gray with Charles by her side. Julia was by Juvia's side. She kept on bragging on how she beat Gray to Juvia. It is annoying, but it was amazing how Julia beat Gray in ice magic. Natsu seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Ne, Julia." He said.

'What?"

"You said that you are a water dragon slayer."

"Yeah, I said that."

"Then how come you can use an ice sword?"

"Don't you know that ice is frozen water?! I just froze the water to create my ice sword."

"Ohhhh." I heard Julia muttering "idiot." Gary came out of the infirmary 3 hours later.

"How's your wounds?" Julia asked.

"Wendy helped me alot. Thanks."

"It's no big deal."

'That's good." Julia sigh, "Now I don't have to worry Juvia feeling worried anymore."

"Oh yeah, since you are a dragon slayer, do you know where your dragon is?" Natsu asked.

"No." Her eyes softened. "My dragon's name was Aquamarine. She raised me and taught me water dragon slayer magic. One day, in the year X777, something happened that cause all of the dragons to leave. Aquamarine left me with a book of water magic that she didn't get to teach me yet. I still have it." Julia pulled out an old book. the guild became silent.

"I learned most of the magic here though. Maybe Juvia can help me with my magic." She smiled. This made Julia look so harmless even if she beat Gray before.

"So how do you know Juvia?" I asked.

Julia's POV

I think her name was Lucy, asked me how I know Juvia. I guess I should tell them since like 150 eyes are looking at me. I sigh.

* * *

_After Aquamarine left I was searching for her and I stumbled to Juvia's hometown. I was very tired and very hungry. The towns people helped me, but when I asked if they saw a dragon they just laughed. They never believed that dragons existed. All of the kids called me Dragon Girl because of what I said. Nobody still believed me. It got worse. The family I was living with suddenly died with a dragon-shaped mark on their hands. After that, people called me the cursed dragon child. I was the one that talked about the dragons and now the people who took care of me are dead with a mark in the shape of a dragon. After that, nobody talked to me. I was alone with nobody to rely on. I cried everyday._

_Soon, it was autumn. I knew that I would freeze and die when it reaches winter. Still, I was crying in a corner, afraid to died alone.__ Even the sky was crying with me.__ That was when Juvia walked over to me._

_"Are you alright?" I didn't respond, but Juvia can see my tears._

_"Don't cry." I lift my head. Juvia was sitting next to me._

_"Aren't you afraid of me?"_

_"I know about the 'cursed child" rumor, so of course I'm scared." _

_"Oh." I th__ought that she would be different from the rest._

_"But I'm even more scared of being alone."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'm alone just like you, so I feel your pain." She stood up and reached out her hand._

"_Come live with me." __She smiled. I was surprised by the request._

_"You don't have to be lonely anymore." My tears stopped. _

_"Hai!" I stopped crying after that.__ Finally, there was someone who accepted me._

_And that was the first time we met._

* * *

"Juvia is a motherly figure to me and I am indebted to her. Without her I would have been dead by now." My eyes focused on Juvia.

"Juvia remembered. A little girl who was crying. That was you?"

"Yep! Juvia thank you!" Juvia smiled.

"By the way, what did Juvia mean when she said she was lonely?" A pink hair boy named Natsu asked.

"Do you want me to say this, Juvia?"

"It's fine."

Lucy's POV

Juvia seem uncomfortable about this topic.

"Okay, Did you know many people hate the rain, calling it 'gloomy' and stuff." Julia said. That made Juvia flinched.

"Sorry." Julia paused for a minute. "Juvia, how about you get a present for Gray's recovery?" That cheered Juvia up.

"Okay!" She ran out of the guild leaving behind a trail of dust causing all of the guild members to sweatdrop.

"You suggested that on purpose didn't you?" Mirajane said.

"I didn't want to hurt her, but she's okay with what I was going to say." Julia said.

"Anyway, continue." Natsu said.

"Like I was saying, people hate the rain, some people. For some unknown reason, the rain follow wherever Juvia goes. She seem to be able to control them through her emotions. Because Juvia brings rain, people hated her. The kids would always tease her calling her the 'rain woman'. Nobody wanted her come to school. She tried to prevent rain by making teru teru bozu. That was the only time Juvia was happy in her life. That didn't work and many kids just tease Juvia even more. It still continued as she gets older. No one want to be her friend since no one like the rain."

"That's so sad." I said.

"Phantom Lord was the only one who accepted Juvia. I was happy that she didn't have to be alone again. When I heard that Phantom Lord disbanded I searched immediately for Juvia and I ended up here. I'm happy that Fairy Tail also accept her as family and nakama." The members began to smile.

"Of course." Erza said.

"Fairy Tail is always a second family to everyone!" Makarov yelled.

"Thank you," Julia said.

"Now onto more important stuff." She walked over to Gray.

"Huh?" Julia had a dark murderous aura around her.

"Juvia obviously like you. And if you ever hurt Juvia I will personally rip you into shred and feed you to the sharks. The last person who broke her heart ended up underwater and he is still trying to escape. Do you get what I mean?" Julia smiled sweetly and I can see' Gray shivering. Juvia soon came back carrying a bag.

"JUVIA!" Julia childishly yelled. What's with this sudden personality change?!

"Gray-sama. Here." Juvia gave Gray some popsicles.

"Thanks." Juvia smiled. Julia smiled too. I wonder what will happen when I tell her about Lyon. Well, that will not happen because guess who just walked in.

* * *

**Julia is just like Utau from Shugo Chara don't you think? Please review!**


	3. A Dream and a Kiss

Julia's POV

The guild doors opened and it was Lyon! I got to thank him for helping us search for the missing members. Ah le, why is Juvia shaking?

"Julia." She said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me some water pudding?"

"O-Okay." I walked to the kitchen, but I can't shake this weird feeling in my chest.

I had to make some water pudding and I had just finished it. I walked out to the guild hall and I see Lyon putting is hands on Juvia's shoulders. Juvia was holding an ice rose which I think is made from Lyon. Juvia got out of his grasp quickly, but she was still shaking. Could it be that he is the reason Juvia is uncomfortable? Well, he did put his hands on her shoulder

.

.

.

HE TOUCHED HER! I'm going to kill him!

"LYON!" The guild looked at me. Lucy was just shaking her head.

"How dare you put your hands on Juvia!" My eyes became dark and an ice gun that shoot high pressure water was in my hand. I pointed it at Lyon.

"Don't point that thing at me!" Lyon had his hands up.

"Disappea-"

"Julia, you should not attack in the guild." All eyes were pointed towards a pink cat wearing a regular shirt with a blue skirt.

"Marie!" Juvia and I both said.

"Juvia, do you know her?" Lucy asked.

"She is my exceed, Marie." I said.

"Just shoot the guy outside." Marie said.

"Why are you supporting her?!" Lyon was panicking.

"I always support Julia. We've been together from the day I was born." That is true. Juvia and I found her as an egg and I named her Marie after Aquamarine. After Juvia left Marie still stayed with me.

"Okay, but can you convince Julia to aim that gun somewhere else?" Lyon said.

"Fine. Julia, put the gun down. He did not know any better. But, I need to warn you. If someone harmed someone who is close to Julia, she can destroy half of Fiore." Everybody sweatdropped.

"Good to know." Gray said. The gun I had disappear. I still can't forgive him, so I kick Lyon out of the guild and sent him flying back to his guild. I can never forget that. Lyon... Another person on my to kill list.

"Marie, sorry I forgot about you."

"That's okay. I stopped at a cafe while you kept on running to the guild after hearing that Juvia came back."

"I was excited okay?"

"Nice to see you again, Juvia." Marie bow to Juvia.

"Same to you, Marie." Juvia smiled. The day continued without a problem.

We don't have to worry about the debt anymore...Makarov, Mirajane, and Erza took care of that. I shuttered. How scary are those girls? Still, I'm happy to see Juvia again.

Thump?

Oh not this again.

Thump.

Thump.

This uneasy feeling that I have every tome I go to Fairy Tail. I felt like I didn't belong. Fairy Tail accepts everybody (almost everyone) as their friend. They all seem different to me and I felt distant from them. What's weirder are my dreams.

I dreamed about a blue haired woman who was crying in the rain. Then this guy comes along and helped the girl. The girl buried herself in the man's chest and cried. The sun cleared with the man hugging the girl.

I couldn't see their faces, but it seemed like I knew them before I was raised by Aquamarine.

The scenery changed to a house in the forest. It's the same blue haired girl again. I think the same man is next to her. A le, that girl beside them. She looks like a younger version of me. Wait, that is me! So that means those two people beside me... are my parents.

Just who are they?

Master had a grim expression on his face. He told me that I would have to find out for myself. Why won't he help me?

_~Few months passed~_

I had the same dream again. However this time I have a little more info. The man I call my father had spiky hair. What was the color again? Black? Or was it white? Ahhhhh! I don't know! Oh well...

Lyon... ughhhhhhhhh he came back! Juvia kept on blushing when he's around and it's getting on my last nerve! I interfered every time he comes along, but one day when I was out on a mission Lyon successfully went on a date with Juvia! It took half of the night trying to find the restaurant and the other half destroying the guild because I couldn't find the place!

Juvia finally came back home with a face as red as a tomato. She locked up herself up in her room. When I asked how her date went Juvia immediately freaked out. Seriously, the windows shattered immediately by the force on the water rushing out of the room. The room was flooded and Juvia still wouldn't leave the room.

What did Lyon do?

I went to Lamia Scale and found out Lyon has not been there too. I went to his house and even he is locked in his room. Unlike Juvia however, I have no sympathy for him after what he did on the date because I know it's his fault. I kicked the door down in his room. He was surprised to see me.

"W-what?!" he asked.

"What did you do?"

"Come again?"

"What did you do to Juvia?" I glared at him. If looks can kill, Lyon would have exploded into a million pieces right now.

"Nothing...we went out to dinner, went to an aquarium and ... I k-k-kissed...her." Lyon turned red. I was trying to understand what he said. Did I hear him say kiss?! I cracked my knuckles.

"EHHHH?" Lyon panicked.

"DIE!" I yelled.

I left the house with a half dead Lyon in it. Chelia is going to heal him later. I rather have him stay dead than go to Juvia again. He kissed her! I silently flooded Lyon's house with water and froze it. Now, it is one giant ice block with Lyon in it. Good luck trying to get out of that.

At the end, it took all of the girls in Fairy Tail and that includes the 2 female exceeds flying up to her window trying to convince her to come back to the guild, a request from Gray and a week to get Juvia out of her room.

And she's still shaking.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. The Date

**Sorry for the wait. *hiding in the corner* I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Julia's POV

I still wonder what happened on that date. Except for that kiss I really don't know...kiss... I growled.

Where's my gun?!

Lyon's POV

I started shivering instantly. Why? I specialize in ice magic! Hmm...

.

.

.

Julia. She's still furious on what happened. I sigh. I still remember the date...

Juvia wore a sleeveless, dark blue dress. Her hair was loose all over her shoulders. She looked amazing! I was actually nervous. She finally said yes to my request. I quickly lead her into the restaurant. We ate dinner and Juvia loved the aquarium. Isn't that I reason why I chose this restaurant in the first place?

We strolled through the park after eating. Juvia looked so beautiful under the moonlight. We stopped by a fountain and Juvia decided to play with the water. She moved it around and created many different shapes with them. She sat down and I sat next to Juvia. My heart was racing from being so close to her. I looked over to Juvia. It seems like she was enjoying herself. She smiled as she tried to mold the water to look like the Fairy Tail symbol. When she got it perfectly she smiled wider and her eyes sparkled. I smiled. I love her laughter and her smile. I decided to help her. I froze the water.

"Here." I said, "Now you don't have to worry about it." Juvia looked at me.

"Thank you." Juvia continued to play with the water. I decided to have some fun too. I created some animals, mostly birds and watched they fly in the sky. Juvia was dazzled by the creatures.

However, one of my creations swooped in at high speed at us. I pulled Juvia away from my magic.

That's when my lips crashed onto her. We both stared at each other in school. With my face still red, I quickly back away and ran back home.

I blushed.

Her lips were soft and sweet.

Juvia's POV

The...d-d-date... The memory continued to flash in my head.

Lyon wore his regular outfit. It was. He was not like a stalker at all. In fact, he was a perfect gentleman. I learned that Gray and him known each other in the past. Their teacher, Ur died to seal Deliora. I didn't know there was such a tragic past. Lyon tried to release Deliora from the seal, melting the ice in the process. He didn't seem to mind since he said that Ur will continue to live as the water that had flown into the sea.

The aquarium was fantastic. The fishes were so adorable! I just loved how they swam through the crystal clear water. We finished dinner and walked through the park. I stopped at a fountain and started to play in the fountain. I tried to make Fairy Tail's mark out of water. When I finally finished, Lyon froze the water and gave it to me. I thanked him. I continued to play with the water.

Lyon must have gotten bored since he created some animals out of ice. I just watched them move and soar in the sky. The moonlight hit the animals making them shine like the stars. Suddenly something just came my way and Lyon pulled me away from the object.

And...

He just kissed me.

My first kiss...

But...

It was sweet and simple...I sigh.

I walked back home. I locked myself in my room. My face was hot. Everyone was encouraging me to come back to Fairy Tail.

Gray called out to me when I was locked in my room. But...

Why can't I feel anything from Gray-sama anymore?!

Julia's POV

Master called me away before I could get my revenge. He asked me if I had the dream again and if I knew anything else. I told him all that I know. Master nodded and told me to come to his office. I followed him up the stairs.

"You were never meant to be here." He whispered as we were walking.

"What do you mean?" We walked into his office. Master turned around.

"You...don't belong here." A vein popped in my head.

"You got to be joking. Isn't Fairy Tail suppose to be another family?! Wasn't the guild the guild that accepted everyone as their friends?! Why are you saying that I don't belong?!" I stopped. Master didn't respond. He looked upset.

"You're disrupting the flow of magic in time. All because of a simple wish."

"What are you saying? I don't understand you!" I yelled. Master mumbled something and before I know it, I was trapped by my own magic, Water Lock. I couldn't control the water or eat it.

"What are you doing?" I was panicking. Master looked at me with sad eyes.

"Sorry, but it's for your own good."

"MASTER!" I screamed. I don't know why, but I was drowning in the water. The door opened and I saw a blue-haired woman. I tried reaching out to her.

"Ma...ma." Everything was black after that.

* * *

**Please review! Sorry you have to wait, but I'm having writer's block on this one even if there is one to two chapter left. *hiding in the corner* Don't hurt me!**


End file.
